


Rods and Rings

by Noxious_Eggplant



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marik is supportive, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Yami Marik has a long tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxious_Eggplant/pseuds/Noxious_Eggplant
Summary: Being brought back to life after spending thousands of years plotting revenge against another spirit would leave anyone feeling whiplash. Even more so when they were somehow stuck with not one, but really three boyfriends. It was more love than Bakura had ever expected to receive, especially after all the things he had put them through. Can a joke and some good advice help him with his relationship with Marik's darker half?
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Yami Bakura/Yami Marik
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Rods and Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a dream I had the other night lmao
> 
> Yami Marik's name is Kek in this story!
> 
> Kinda did this last minute so it may have some spelling errors

Being brought back to life after spending thousands of years plotting revenge against another spirit would leave anyone feeling whiplash. Even more so when they were somehow stuck with not one, but really _three_ boyfriends. It was more love than Bakura had ever expected to receive, especially after all the shit he had put them through. Especially Ryou. He had given his former host more reason to hate him than to love him, but the forgiving compassionate bastard refused to hold a grudge against him. It boggled him constantly every time Ryou aimed those soft brown doe eyes at him and smiled as if Bakura had placed the moon in the sky just for him.

At least he could understand why Marik was with him. The two of them got along far too well like they were cut from the same cloth. Their bickering was constant and entertaining for the both of them as they hid their true feelings behind words. Damaged goods tended to stick together it seemed. Plus their hatred for the Pharaoh matched each other’s own passion. The only thing Bakura found frustrating about Marik was his holier-than-thou attitude he had from time to time due to his stint with the Ghouls and Odion’s tireless obedience to him (not that Marik allowed Odion to be his servant anymore. Marik was reformed and felt guilty to having taken so much from his brother.). But even then Bakura found himself giving in when Marik smirked at him and looked at him with those clever violet eyes he loved so much.

It was Marik’s dark half, Kek, that Bakura truly didn’t understand. Kek’s interest in him was unfounded and strange. The two of them were still feeling out their relationship with one another and occasionally they stepped on each other’s toes. But for the most part Bakura was just perplexed. Kek was wild and unruly just like his golden mane of hair. He was unpredictable and strangely raw in a way that left Bakura both cautious and intrigued. Like an open flame, the danger called to Bakura in a hypnotizing way. It was familiar and strangely comforting in its own way. Which is why he didn’t expect the next words to leave Kek’s mouth as Kek, Marik, and Bakura all walked back to their shared apartment, “Race you both home! Last one there has to eat my ass!”

A manic cackle left his wide smiling lips as he started running with bags in hand, his long plum colored coat trailing behind him as he left Bakura and Marik gawking at him in shock. The three of them had decided to go to the grocery store while Ryou worked at the Domino museum, hoping to prepare their shared lover a meal that he more than deserved. Ryou always seemed to be cooking for the four of them, claiming that he enjoyed the effort and found it relaxing. But at Marik’s suggestion that they should surprise Ryou, both Bakura and Kek had followed after him with very little complaint.

“What the fuck?” Bakura looked to Marik with a raised brow, still not believing his own words. He couldn’t tell if Kek was being serious or not. Had it been Marik he would have made a flirty remark or if it was Ryou he could have laughed. But this was Kek and he was left off balanced.

"What?” Marik looked back at Bakura with a teasing smirk. “No snide comments to say?”

“Beyond that both your asses are basically the same? No.” Bakura bit back smirk as Marik elbowed his side with a roll of his eyes and a fond yet exasperated smile.

“Ha ha. Very funny. Not like I haven’t heard that a million times,” Marik retorted as he shuffled his bags in his hands. “Seriously though, is everything alright? Ever since we all kind of added Kek to the group you’ve been acting a weird.” Marik frowned, his smile fading away as he grew more serious. “You know if you’re uncomfortable with the situation you don’t have to be with him.”

Ah, of course he had noticed. Bakura looked away from those concerned eyes as his brows furrowed together and his shoulders tensed. He let out a slow sigh and looked down at the sidewalk. “I’m not uncomfortable. You know if that was the case I would have said something.”

“Unless it made me and Ryou happy,” Marik added, making Bakura’s frown turn into sneer.

“Ok you’re not wrong, but that’s not what’s happening,” Bakura shot back as his maroon eyes looked to Marik once more. “Kek isn’t the problem. He’s weird and unpredictable, but I don’t mind that. I just… I’m not entirely sure what he thinks of me is all.” Ugh why did he have to talk about shit like this? Why couldn’t they just fuck and cuddle on the couch afterwards like it was no big deal.

“Didn’t you two talk about your feelings at all before you both agreed to see one another?” Marik asked curiously, his voice full of concern and confusion.

“We’re both not really the talking type. It easier to just _do_ something than to say it,” Bakura admitted uncomfortably. He looked away from Marik and looked forward to see Kek waiting for them two blocks away. It was kinda cute how he waited for them like a wolf waiting for their pack to catch up with them. “But that makes it harder to know what he’s thinking. At least with you I can read you like an open book.”

“Hey! I’m not that easy! You just happen to be an asshole like me so it makes it easier to figure things out,” Marik pouted and looked to where Bakura was looking as well. Bakura could see Marik’s shoulders soften from the corner of his eye. “Kek does like you Bakura. He’s told me that he worries that you’re doing this because you want everyone to be happy even if you aren’t. I can tell that he really wants your approval and affection.”

Now that was new information. Kek never gave off the vibe that he was concerned with what Bakura thought him. How Ironic. “Really?” Bakura looked to Marik once more, making his white hair snake across his shoulder. “Even though he has it, he shouldn’t need my approval to be with you two. Kek treats you both well and is even more protective of you both than I am. I literally could not ask for a better partner for the both of you.”

“What about you though?” Marik stopped where he stood on the sidewalk, making Bakura stop as well. Thankfully the sun was setting and the streets were basically empty as they walked.

Bakura paused a moment to really think over Marik’s question. He wasn’t asked very often what he wanted. Usually he put everyone else before him because that was easier. This was his new family now; his new village to look after. “I’m happy,” Bakura answered with serious expression on his face. “Happier than I’ve ever been in all of my existence, and honestly it scares me.” The words were spoken softer than he intended. “Adding another person that makes me happy into the equation is…difficult.”

Marik nodded his head in understanding, knowing just how true those words were. “You know Ryou and I will be with you every step of the way Bakura. You’ve really grown so much…”

“Thanks daddy~” Bakura joked, his usual smirk returning. Yeah he didn’t want to talk about his fears anymore. He had said enough.

Marik’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “You know what? Fuck you. I change my mind. You’re actually worse than before. At least you didn’t make jokes like that.”

“Ah but that’s where you’re wrong,” Bakura teased, loving the pained look in Marik’s eyes. “Ryou will confirm that for you even.”

“Ugh I’m leaving. Have fun eating Kek’s ass at the apartment,” Marik sneered as he suddenly took off running towards Kek.

“Fucker—!! Wait a second!! Shit—” Bakura shuffled his bags in his hand before he took off after him. He would never admit it, but he smiled the whole way back to their apartment as Marik laughed and Kek yelled out in glee at the sight of them finally joining his race.

By the time the three of them reached their apartment on the fifth floor, the three of them were panting as they all met up in the kitchen. Bakura carelessly dropped his bags onto the counter as he did his best to catch his breath. “You both…are dirty cheaters…” Bakura huffed as leaned against the counter for a moment.

“Just because…you stay inside and paint…monster world figures all day doesn’t mean…we cheated,” Marik panted as he placed his hands on his knees. “Ugh.” Heh, at least Bakura wasn’t alone with being out of shape.

“You both need to do more cardio,” Kek scoffed with an easy smile as he crossed his arms over his chest. The bastard didn’t even had a bead of sweat on his face. Kek’s plum colored eyes settled on Marik. “You were second right?”

Marik looked up and stood up slowly once more. “Yeah?” Bakura raised a brow curious as he awaited to see what was about to unfold.

“Perfect.” Kek strode over across the kitchen and grabbed Marik by the front of his shirt boldly. “You’re coming with me.” Bakura straightened up where he stood. He could feel the tension building between all of them.

Marik looked at Kek in surprise as his hands raised by his sides. “What about the groceries?!”

“After. I want to glutton myself on your lips.” Kek smiled broadly as Marik’s breathing cut short. Even from where he stood, Bakura could see how Marik’s eyes dilated in arousal. Bakura’s own eyes grew wide as Kek turned that sharp smile to face him. Had he really been—? “Bakura, my offer still stands. Come get your meal if you want it.”

Kek chuckled and practically dragged Marik down the hall towards his bedroom, leaving Bakura to simply stand there with his lips parted in shock. He heard the door close with a solid click as silence rained a moment before muffled nosies of pleasure floated down the hallway. Bakura’s heart beat rapidly in his chest as his brain took a moment to catch up with everything. Just down the hall Marik and Kek were…

He didn’t know how long he stood there, but Bakura’s feet were moving before he even gave them permission to do so. He found himself walking down the hallway and flinging Kek’s bedroom door open, only to be greeted by a sight that would cause even gods to fall to their knees. Marik lay on the bed with his bronze chest bared, his lavender shirt and black coat laying on the floor along with a pile of Kek’s clothing. Kek was completely nude where he boldly kneeled on the bed between Marik’s spread legs. His brown skin glowed under the warm lighting of the room and his ass was on full display to Bakura’s roaming eyes. Not that Kek cared. No he was too busy filling Marik’s mouth with his tongue and drawing obscene noises from his other half.

Slowly Bakura closed the door behind him as he kept his eyes trained on the two of them. They were like two living bronze statues as they embraced one another. Marik’s hands dug into Kek’s back desperately as Kek kept a hand on Marik’s lower jaw so he couldn’t pull away from the lewd kiss. It was as beautiful as much as it was erotic. Bakura’s jeans felt too tight around him and his skin felt hot as he watched his lovers kiss one another. Easily Bakura shrugged off his coat so it fell to the floor and pulled off his t-shirt without a second thought. Slowly he stepped up to the bed and touched Marik’s hand on Kek’s back. Marik let out a loud moan, causing to Kek to break the kiss. Bakura retracted his hand as he watched Kek’s long tongue snake out of Marik’s mouth before Kek licked his lips and looked up at Bakura. Marik was left panting on the bed, his lips parted as he panted and his eyes hazy with desire. Clearly Kek hadn’t wasted time in working Marik up.

“Took you long enough. I was starting to think you were going to gawk in the kitchen the whole time,” Kek chuckled lowly, his voice rough with desire. Though something in Kek’s eyes looked…nervous. Bakura blinked at the thought. Was he able to see it more clearly now because of what Marik had said? God he couldn’t tell Marik that or else the bastard would never let it go. “Well? Are you going to join us? Or do you prefer to watch?”

Bakura’s eyes flicked across Kek’s face before looking at Marik and back again. “You know I’m a man of action Kek. Plus I believe I have a debt to settle.” Slowly he settled onto his knees behind Kek on the bed, not missing the way Kek gasped sharply.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Kek reminded with surprising tenderness in his voice. “I was just joking with you mostly.”

“I _know_ I don’t have to do anything I don’t want to,” Bakura growled as agitation curled in his chest. He was fucking sick of them treating him as if he was about to break. Didn’t they know he would let them know if he wasn’t happy with something? Fucking worry warts. Irritably he grabbed Kek’s ass, causing Kek to jolt at the touch. “But I _want_ to do this. Now both of you shut the fuck up and go back to kissing. I don’t want to hear another word out of your mouths unless it something filthy, you understand?!”

Not waiting for Kek’s response, Bakura spread his plush ass and buried his face between them. Kek growled out in pleasure as Bakura’ tongue slid along his hole, teasing him with the soft muscle. It was sloppy, but Bakura’s enthusiasm left Kek weak. Taking Bakura’s advice, Kek leaned in and claimed Marik’s lips, more than eager to explore Marik’s soft mouth once again. Plus he loved how Marik keened when he basically fucked his mouth with his tongue and held his face still so he was completely powerless to his kiss. Despite how much Marik loved to be in control day to day, Kek knew just what buttons to press in order to make Marik give upthat control to him. Marik clung to Kek as he was ravished, his face a deep burgundy as he lost himself to pleasure.

Bakura took his time teasing Kek while his nails dug into Kek’s soft skin. It wasn’t until Kek felt relaxed in his hands did he plunge his tongue inside. Kek let out a low deep groan as Bakura fucked him on his tongue, doing his best he could to make his lover a mess. Bakura could feel Kek’s legs trembling under his hands as he moved in and out of him. Lightly he caressed Kek’s thigh with one hand, hoping to ease the trembling he felt. Though his hands were trembling just as much as he caressed him. Sure they had done things together before, but this time wasn’t so rushed or so rough. It held a tenderness that usually he felt when he was with Marik or Ryou.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Bakura felt Marik’s large hand reach back and card his white hair back lightly to get his attention. “Bakura wait,” Kek gasped out breathily. “Stop, I… mmm~ I don’t think I can last longer if you keep doing that—“

Bakura pulled away with heavy breaths as his eyes fluttered open to look up at Kek. Kek’s eyes were dark with lust as he twisted back to look at Bakura while Marik peeked up from over Kek’s shoulder with a hungry expression. Bakura himself didn’t know what he looked like, but from Kek and Marik’s groan it must have been a pleasing sight. Unconsciously Bakura licked his lips before he smirked. “Were you really going to come from just my tongue in your ass?”

“Yes,” Kek replied shamelessly, making Bakura’s eyes widen in surprise. Oh shit, that was new.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Bakura hissed as he moved up to kiss along Kek’s back lightly. Kek let out a pleased sigh at the touch while Marik trailed his hands up along his sides, being careful to avoid the deep scars. They both knew that kek didn’t mind them touching them, but Marik was always cautious to avoid them if he could. Meanwhile Bakura made sure to press his lips against the wings on his back as well as the engraved symbol of Ra. For some reason those scars always felt the roughest on his lips.

Once Bakura reached Kek’s shoulder and practically loomed over him, he looked down at Marik still laying on his back on the bed and gave him a cocky smile. “Hey, come kiss me.”

“Like hell I will,” Marik replied with disgusted expression. “I know where your mouth’s been.”

Bakura rolled his eyes and snorted. “And I know where yours has been. But you don’t see me complaining. So stop being such a priss.”

“I can hear you you know,” Kek deadpanned, not at all impressed by Bakura’s lame joke. “You’re both so needy sometimes I swear. No wonder I need Ryou to keep you both in check.”

Kek shifted under Bakura, causing him to sit back on his knees so Kek could sit up as well. Fuck he looked good sitting there completely naked as if he was in his natural element. “Me? Needy? You must have the wrong Bakura,” Bakura scoffed to ease his racing pulse. It didn’t help. Marik got up off of the bed with a roll of his eyes so he could strip himself of his jeans. “Kek please shut him up for me.”

“With pleasure~” Kek purred as turned to Bakura and grabbed him by the throat, making the former spirit swallow harshly as a spike of arousal filled him. Easily he pulled Bakura in for a filthy kiss, his tongue slipping past his soft lips to get a taste. Bakura moaned against Kek’s heated lips, unable to resist how Kek held him close to confidently. He placed his hands on Kek’s shoulders to keep his balance as he leaned in to kiss Kek even deeper.

Kissing Kek was like trying to kiss fire; his kisses were wild and untamed with burning passion that warmed your lips and settled at the pit of your stomach. It filled your senses and left you breathless even as you attempted to tame it. Once again Bakura found himself drowning in it as his brows furrowed in pleasure. Their tongues twined with one another in a filthy dance as they both fought to dominate the kiss.

“Mmm…this kind of feels like I’m watching porn starring myself,” Marik murmured absently to Bakura’s right. Kek broke the kiss at those words, making Bakura whine pathetically much to his chagrin as he leaned in to try and catch those soft lips again with his own.

Kek laughed lightly and kissed Bakura’s temple in hopes of appeasing him. “So needy _wasimi,_ ” Kek cooed softly as his hands moved to cup Bakura’s face. Ah, that made Bakura’s heart feel all weird and gooey. Damn, Marik’s rom-coms must be getting to him.

There was the sound of a chair being moved in order to be set next to the bed before Marik settled upon it as if it was a throne like the egotistic bastard he was. “Why don’t you two continue?” Marik suggested casually as he reached down to stroke his cock languidly. His clever eyes looked between the two of them on the bed.

Bakura turned to look at Marik with a raised brow, surprised by the suggestion. But not completely surprised. “Your narcissism has no bounds,” Bakura drawled with a smirk.

“Don’t be rude.” Kek turned Bakura’s face back to him so they could look each other in the eyes. “He’s doing me a favor.”

“What?” Before Bakura could say more Kek was already reaching down to undo Bakura’s jeans with deft hands.

“You heard me. Now do you want me to ride you or not?” Kek looked up at him once more after pulling Bakura’s cock from the confines of his pants.

Bakura’s dick throbbed in Kek’s warm hands at the very idea of this muscled man bouncing on his lap. “Get your ass up here,” Bakura growled, already grabbing Kek’s soft ass for himself as he pulled him close. Bakura felt something slap against his shoulder and fall onto the bed as Marik snickered next to them.

“Better get that on quick then.” Marik settled down in his chair once more, looking pleased to all hell as he did. Cocky fucker.

Kek picked up the condom that Marik had so gracefully thrown at Bakura and ripped it open easily. He slid it onto Bakura’s dick carefully, making Bakura hiss slightly at the mildly cold sensation of the lube on it. Bakura was already so sensitive from being teased by Kek’s kisses and listening to him moan as he fucked Kek on his tongue. He resisted the urge to buck his hands as he waited for Kek to finish the process. Thankfully it didn’t take long and Bakura was once against allowed to pull Kek in close by his hips.

“You ready?” Bakura asked gruffly, his cheeks flushed coral as he looked at Kek seriously. He wasn’t about to let Kek hurt himself by being too eager.

“More than ready,” Kek promised as he positioned his hips and settled his hands on Bakura’s shoulders. Slowly he sank down onto Bakura’s dick with a a soft moan as his eyes fell shut. Bakura’s own eyes squeezed shut at the sensation of _hot_ and _tight_ surrounded his cock. Every inch Kek took in made another wave of lust roll though Bakura, causing his hands to tremble where he held onto Kek’s hips. It was so hard to not shove himself into the tight heat but seeing how blissed out Kek looked helped him to keep his cool. Soon Kek was filled to bursting as he sat completely on Bakura’s lap. The two of them panted as they held one another close and adjusted to the sensation of filling and being filled. Kek’s hair looked like a halo around his head in the soft lighting of his bedroom and his eyes sparkled like fresh cut amethysts that he used to steal from tombs. Truly he was a beautiful sight to behold.

“You two make a good pair,” Marik commented casually, his eyes lidded as he looked at them. Bakura looked back at him and gave him a sharp smile. “Bet you wish this was you right now.”

Marik bit his lip and squeezed the base of his dick. “Maybe. Maybe not.” He winked at Bakura even though his partner saw through his bluff.

“Hey, it’s my turn,” Kek growled as he turned Bakura’s face back to him with a frown. “You’re fucking _me_ , not Marik.”

“I know.” Bakura ran his hands up and down Kek’s sides, hoping to soothe him. Was he jealous…? “I didn’t forget that in the span of two seconds. And you call me needy—” He didn’t give Kek a chance to argue as he leaned in and pressed their lips together once more.

Gods Bakura would have to say that kissing was better than sex. Just they way soft lips melded against one another while hands clung to the other’s body felt so perfect. It just filled him up in a way that made his heart glow in bliss. Bakura could feel Kek’s hands tangle in his long white hair while his own hands gripped Kek’s narrow waist. His hips subtly rolled against Kek’s ass, the pleasure from the kiss aiding his arousal. Lost in the kiss once more, a moan was ripped from his throat as Kek moved his hips slowly up before slamming them back down. They broke the kiss as Kek repeated the process, making them both cry out in pleasure. Over and over Kek moved, going faster with each time he moved up again.

“Gods yes~!” Bakura moaned as he gripped Kek with firm hands to make him bounce faster and harder on his dick. “Just like that Kek~ Fuck yourself on my cock—“

Kek leaned in to lavish kisses and bites long Bakura’s throat, making him cry out sharply. Bakura could feel bruises blossom on his pale skin as Kek sunk his teeth into his soft flesh. Bloody hell that felt good. He always liked that Kek was a little rough with him. He panted harshly as Kek’s kisses trailed down to his collarbone. And then Kek had to go and rake his nails down his back— Suddenly Bakura pushed Kek back onto the bed so he towered over Kek and he snapped his hips against Kek’s ass. White hair fell from his shoulders to cascade around them like a snowy curtain, making them feel as if they were in their own world.

“Bakura!!” Kek wailed as he clung to his back, his nails digging into his shoulders just right. Bakura growled next to Kek’s ear as he pounded into Kek’s ass, pushing deeper as those toned bronze legs wrapped around his waist. Sweat dripped down Bakura’s back as he moved and the blankets felt soft under his hands as he pressed close.

“That’s right, scream my name Kek. Scream it until all you can think about is me,” Bakura hissed lowly as his hips kept up a punishing pace. “I know you love it when I fill you up like this. It feels good doesn’t it? Rough and dirty— You don’t have to play nice with me like you do with Ryou and Marik.” He kissed just under Kek’s ear before he moved to sit back on his knees. Bakura moved Kek’s legs so they were over his shoulders as he continued to pump his hips against Kek savagely. It left his hands free so he could greedily grope Kek’s muscled chest. 

“Bakura— Bakura…oh gods—” Kek gasped as Bakura’s thumbs brushed against his nipples, making him arch up into the surprisingly light touch. Kek gripped the bedsheets for dear life as pleasure washed over him with each movement of Bakura’s hips and the touch of Bakura’s hands. It didn’t take long before he was reaching down to stroke his cock with frantic strokes. Both of them moaned as Kek tightened around Bakura in his pleasure. A third moan could be heard from Marik as he came first. Bakura couldn’t resist a smirk at the knowledge that his love making with Kek had pushed Marik over the edge.

“Kek— Fuck I’m close,” Bakura hissed through his teeth, not wanting to come before him. His hands moved to grab Kek’s thighs in order to keep a tight grip on him as he moved. Fuck he felt so fucking good. It wasn’t fair.

“I’m close too,” Kek groaned as he arched under him. “Just a little bit more~ Bakura please—”

Deep violet eyes looked up at Bakura desperately yearning for something in those depths. It made Bakura’s hands pull away so he could lean in close to Kek once more. He felt one of Kek’s toned arms wrap around his back so his hand could curl in Bakura’s long hair while his legs stayed spread next to his hips. Bakura kissed Kek’s neck lightly as he murmured just soft enough so Marik couldn’t hear, “You’re doing so good Kek, you feel so good~ I— I love when you cling to me like this. You make me so happy—“

Kek let out a choked noise at Bakura’s words as he clung tighter to him. “You make me happy too,” Kek confessed quietly. “So happy. You make us all so happy. Oh gods Bakura I’m gonna—” Kek tensed suddenly as he came with a wordless shout. Bakura felt warmth spill between them as Kek arched up against him.

Seeing Kek’s eyes filled with ecstasy sent Bakura over the edge with a sharp cry of Kek’s name. Bakura thrusted a few more times as he filled Kek up before he practically collapsed on top of him. Kek huffed at the sudden weight on him, but made no moves to push Bakura off. Instead he wrapped both of his arms around Bakura to keep him close. Slowly he rubbed Bakura’s back, making the former spirit hum in delight.

“Alright, move over you two,” Marik ushered, making them both groan unhappily. “Come on. Let me clean you up.”

Reluctantly Bakura pulled out of Marik with a grimace and rolled over onto the side so he could toss the condom into the trash can while Marik took care of his dark half. Soon enough the three of them were cuddled in bed with Bakura in between the two of them. He felt warm and stated as two pairs of bronze arms draped over him. Currently Bakura was faced towards Marik who smiled softly at him. Marik peeked over Bakura’s shoulder to find Kek fast sleep before he settled back onto his pillow.

“You did good,” Marik murmured as he leaned in and kissed Bakura’s forehead softly. He knew how difficult it was for Bakura to be open to people and he hadn’t missed the soft comment he had said to Kek.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bakura mumbled even though he knew that Marik saw right through him. He brushed back Marik’s golden hair, finding himself in awe of the fine strands once again. 

“Mmm I’m sure. Regardless, I could see how happy that made him,” Marik hummed easily, his eyes slowly falling shut. “It’ll get easier with time Bakura. I promise.”

“Mmm.” Bakura stilled his hand against Marik’s head as he half listened. His own eyes were falling shut, completely exhausted from the day. He knew that Marik was right though. In time it would be easier to accept that Kek cared for him too. Peace had settled upon them as they all drifted off to sleep. It wasn’t until an hour later that they heard a loud shout from Ryou in the kitchen.

“ACK—!! Who left ice cream out to melt on the counter?!”

**Author's Note:**

> wasimi - my handsome (جميلتي )


End file.
